Hear Me Now
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Sonfic to Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead. Sequel to Chasing Cars. 3 months after the 'incident', Marik still can't remember anyhting. On top of that, he is acting weirder and weirder. Can Bakure solve this issue? Or is it already too late to save Marik?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-HA! SEQUEL! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest._

_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._

_But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind._

_Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change_

_Always a part of me, until the very last day._

* * *

><p><strong>"It was that dream again..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Marik watches helplessly through the window between the depths of his mind and reality as Bakura pulls the other Marik, Yami Marik, into a tight embrace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"It's okay," Bakura whispers in Marik's ear.<strong>

* * *

><p>Marik feels a tear roll down his cheek. Why couldn't Bakura tell that this wasn't his hanzai pureshasue? Did he really believe this amnesia act? Marik lets out an anguished cry before walking away from the window and to the other side of his container. He looks down to where a copy of the millennium ring rests on his chest. This stupid thing is why he was bound here.<p>

Marik grasps the ring and tries desperately to rip it off, but as usual, he does not succeed. He let's a growl rip through him and out into his confined space. Why the hell did his Yami have to take his body once more? How the hell did he escape the shadow realm, for that matter?

Marik sits against a wall and faces the images in the window once more, pulling his knees up to his chest to give him a smaller appearance. He watches as _**HIS**_ Bakura soothes the imposter. "Bakura, why can't you hear my calls? Why can't you tell that isn't your Hanzai?" Marik asks aloud, before crying into his knees.

* * *

><p>Bakura knew something was off with his lover. His amnesia seems to kick in at the most inconvenient, depending on how you look at it, times. But, Marik had died. Something would be a little off with Bakura, too, if he had died.<p>

Bakura sighs as he hears light snorts come from the blond in his arms. He gently sets Marik back down on the bed before exiting the room. He heads downstairs and goes straight to their 'study' where the computer was kept. He opened a folder on the desktop labeled, 'Love You,' and began looking through the photos inside.

The first one was of Marik after Bakura's little hose incident. He had a towel draped around his neck, and a smile draped across his face. He appeared to be lunging at the camera, trying to snatch it from the holder. His purple sleeveless, crop top was soaking wet, along with his purple and black plaid shorts.

The next was from Bakura's birthday party. In it was Marik, who was sneaking up behind Bakura, a piece of cake in his hand. The unsuspecting albino was currently scowling at a present he had been handed by the Pharaoh. Bakura remembers when Marik had shoved the cake in his face, then flips to the next picture. In this one, Marik and Bakura were kissing, cake and frosting being transferred from Bakura's face to Marik's. The image makes him laugh, something he hadn't done since Marik's 'incident'.

The boy just wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>He opens the door, stepping into the soul room of his weaker self. He finds the boy curled up in a ball against the wall, crying his eyes out. He just rolls his eyes as he goes over and kicks the boy. "Get over it!" He yells, looming over the boy. "This is what you get!"<p>

The boy only sobs louder in reply, before finally speaking. "I will get out of here. You just w-wait."

Yami Marik rolls his eyes again, "Really? And how do you plan that, hikari?"

* * *

><p>Marik is stuck. It has been three months and he has yet to find a way out. Maybe his yami is right, he can't help but think that this is how it's going to be. For forever.<p>

"Bakura," Marik whispers through tears as his yami exits his soul room, and locks it once again. "Can you hear me? You are my yami, the dark necessary for me to live; not that ass. That will never change. Please, try and listen."

* * *

><p><em>AN-SO SAD! And short!  
><em>

_Kevyn: You wrote it, so why the hell are you crying?_

_Me: Because I didn't even plan on making this plot twist originally. After I started typing, it just kinda happened!_

_Kevyn: Wow... Well, If you all will excuse us, I'm going to attempt to calm mags down long enough for her to finish typing chapter two. In the mean time, REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Where to go from here? What road to travel on?_

_I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong._

_Will I try to have the will to be alive?_

_Will I try because I've never seen the light?_

_Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,_

_You spent your whole life taking the best of me_

* * *

><p>Bakura turns the desktop monitor off after wiping some tears from his eyes. He turns around in the computer chair and looks at a picture of Marik on the wall. "Damn blond," He mumbles through tears. "Couldn't listen to me just that one time?"<p>

He stands up and crosses to the picture, placing his hand over the boys loving photographic smile. "You are the one choice I can never regret making Marik, I hope you know that, even if you can't remember it."

* * *

><p>"Why do I waste my time trying to plot a way out of here?" Marik whispers in frustration as he curls into a ball against the wall once more. "It's not like it would work for long, goddamn yami. Had the nerve to lock me in my own damn soul room."<p>

His soul rooms is a very bland room, except for a few things. It is a deep purple all around: walls, floors, everything. All over the walls are Egyptian scriptures, ones Marik had memorized years ago. And, on an alter in the middle of his soul room lies a knife.

Marik stands and walks to the alter, picking up th knife and handling it gently. He thinks about how easily he could just end this all right now. The only thing keeping him from doing it is the prospect of hearing Bakura's voice, feeling his loving touch, one last time. And he will.

Even if it kills him.

* * *

><p>He sits up, looking around the room that is now <em>HIS<em> and Bakura's, having sent his hikari to the depths of his own mind. It was finally his turn for revenge, and not even Odion could bring Marik back. This body was finally his and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

All his existence, Marik had been trying to hold him back. When he finally broke free, the little hikari found a way to dettach a part of his spirit and talk to his 'brother.' He couldn't just let him have a little time in control.

"Well, Marik," Yami Marik whispers. "It's my turn to take back what you stole from me."

* * *

><p><em>AN-This is so short, so I'm gonna post ch 3 too._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound._

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_

* * *

><p>Yami Marik enters the soul room for the second time that night, which was quite unusual. He sees Marik staring off into space, the ritual knife in his hands. Yami Marik almost laughs, finding the idea of his light committing suicide quite unlikely; he didn't have the guts.<p>

"Hey," He greets, walking up behind the boy.

Marik spins around and sees his yami, a smirk on his face. "What do you want? You've already taken everything I love from me, what else could there be?"

Yami Marik rolls his eyes, "Well, I could-"

Marik lunges, knife held out towards his other self. Yami Marik jumps out of the way, and Marik falls through the doorway. He quickly slams it shut behind him, and locks the door.

And then Marik woke up.

* * *

><p>"Bakura!" Marik yells, running down the stairs to find the albino. He finds Bakura staring at an old picture of him, but the spirit immediately looks up at the call of his name.<p>

"Did you have that dream again?" He asks dryly.

Marik's only response is throwing his arms around the man, quickly stealing his lips. Bakura stood there kind of dazed for a second before he begins to kiss the boy back. The two pull away, sucking in some much needed oxygen.

"Marik?" Bakura asks.

The blond nods, still trying to catch his breath. "I have missed you _** SO**_ much, kitty."

"What do you mean, hanzai?" Bakura inquires, not finding sense in his boyfriends words. "You've been-"

"Yami." Marik says, before the boy collapses in his lover's arms.

"Marik?"

* * *

><p>Yami Marik kicks the boy one more time, "Nice little stunt you pulled there. Too bad it didn't work, you little bitch. Enjoy your solitary confinement." And then he leaves his other half alone, quivering on the ground. Blood trickles down slowly from his nose, and he is covered in already developing bruises.<p>

"I will," He hisses. He looks at the 'window' and smiles. "Can you hear me now, Bakura?"

* * *

><p><em>AN- GAH! Anyways, I have my otaku's coming over this weekend, so I may not post till sunday. Peace and please REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_How long can I keep pretending to be?_

_That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me._

_Heaven will open up if I live on my knees._

_A man of many words, but a man of few deeds._

_Walking these streets, so absent of hope._

* * *

><p>He goes straight to the bathroom as soon as he wakes up, being careful not to wake his lover. He immediately sets to work at the annoying task off making sure his hair stays down. This results in a nearly burnt out hair dryer and another can of hairspray gone. But, it's a price he is willing to pay to stay in control.<p>

He quickly hurries back into the room where the other yami is just beginning to stir from his slumber. Yami Marik quickly sets about the task of getting dressed the same way his hikari might, which was sometimes a little too 'showy' for his taste. He decides upon an off- white cotton hoodie that looks like it belongs to Yugi it is so short. It shows of a good two inches of his midriff, which he mentally complains about.

He finds a pair of khaki cargo shorts and pulls them on, glad to be wearing something somewhat 'ordinary'. He then grabs the gold jewelry so typical of his hikari and pulls it all on. He gives himself a quick once over before turning his attention back to the now awakened Bakura. He gives him a sweet smile while a single thought runs through his head:

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not too sure I can keep this act up too much longer.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Marik grumbles to himself as he watches his 'overseer' get dressed. "This guy obviously has no sense of fashion. I mean seriously, who wears fucking shorts in the goddamn winter? A friggin' insane person, that's who!"<p>

He stares with pure hatred at the reflection of his yami. He watches as the boy turns and smiles at _**HIS**_ Bakura. Bakura returns the favor before simply exiting the room. The other Marik looks hurt, then proceeds to slam his fist into the wall in frustration.

"Ha! I knew 'Kura would catch on eventually!" Marik yells triumphantly before he clamps his hand over his mouth. The reason he did this:

* * *

><p><em><strong>His other self just walked in.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bakura heads straight for the 'study' again, and immediately opens the folder containing the pictures. He glances at the ones he looked at yesterday before moving on to some others.<p>

The first one is of a certain tan blond and an albino. The paler of the two has his blond companion pinned to the ground with his legs and one hand, and the other hand is in the process of smashing cake on to an exasperated blond's face. Bakura laughs, another deep throated chuckle having escaped. Maybe he should look at these pictures more often, they seemed to be the only thing to make him laugh anymore.

He clicks the next picture and almost drops dead with more long needed laughter. The picture contains the two Kaiba brothers, who are _**BOTH**_ laughing. Both of their faces are covered in frosting and cake bits, and each of their hands are covered in evidence. Bakura thinks that is the only time he has ever seen Kaiba laugh unsarcastically, let alone smile.

The next-to-last picture in the folder causes tears to start to prick Bakura's eyes. It's one of the pictures he had take of the garden before he'd shown it to Marik. He immediately right clicks the picture and selects delete. He refuses to be reminded of that night. It was the worst night of his life- no, his existence.

The last picture was one taken after the incident; it's of a blond, one who seems to be the twin of the blond from previous pictures. Bakura thinks twin because there is no way they could be the same spunky Egyptian. There was no twinkle in the lavender eyes, although there was something. But Bakura couldn't quite place it. His expression looked sterner than usual, a lot sterner. There was no trace of happiness or practical jokes that would surely be enacted later.

There was just a blond boy with a deep tan, violet eyes, and a small smile.

To Bakura, this was nothing.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p><em><strong>This person was NOT his hanzai. And he fears that his hanzai may never come back.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN- Okay, so yeah... anyways, Exams are this week, so I may not update too often, but after thursday it is officially summer time for Kevyn and I!_

_Kevyn: And I know what we are doing Mags *evil Grin*_

_Me: What __**I**__ am doing Kevyn, not us. You are not allowed to come you freak._

_Kevyn: :(_

_Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Okay so summer started for me last Thursday, but I obviously miscalculated when I thought I'd update more. I am SO SORRY! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'll be adding chapter 6, too. Maybe ch 7 and 8. IDK lol_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_A pillow of concrete, a man with no home._

_Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way._

_Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame._

_So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight._

_When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night._

_Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by._

_Born to walk away, been walking my whole life._

* * *

><p>Marik lies on the cool floor of the deep purple room, his eyes trying desperately to shut themselves and avoid watching his Kitty embrace the imposter. But they didn't seem to be getting their wish. Tears escape his tortured eyes, running for cover from the very angry Egyptian that currently lies seething in self-pity and hatred.<p>

* * *

><p>"Marik, how have you been feeling today? You kind of scared me yesterday, hanzai," Bakura whispers to the boy he held in a hug.<p>

"I'm fine, 'Kura," He whispers in reply.

Bakura doesn't believe this statement; he knows the blond too well to actually believe him when he says he is fine. "Don't lie to me, Marik." He growls.

"I'm not lying," Marik replies before shoving him away. "Watch who you growl at, Bakura!"

And Bakura stands shocked as Marik stomps off.

"What the hell did I do now?"

* * *

><p>He fixes his hair one more time, sure that every piece is resting happily on his head. He gives a growl. "Damn that fucking hikari! He always ruins everything!" He slams his fist into the mirror in front<p>

of him, ignoring the pain that shoots through his hand as glass shatters around it. Small pieces sneak into and underneath the tan skin, causing blood to escape his hand.

"Marik?" Comes Bakura's alarmed call. "What was that?"

A grin spreads across the tan face as he pulls a single shard of glass from his hand, handling it gently. This single piece of melted sand might just be yami Marik's salvation. He handles it gently as he pulls it up to rest the point directly over his jugular.

"Marik? If you don't open this door, I will-"

* * *

><p>"Don't do it!" Marik yells from his confinement, slamming himself against the window. "Just give me back my body, goddamn it! Give it back!"<p>

* * *

><p>"-come in there! Marik?" After another second of waiting, Bakura slams the door open, using his shoulder as a battering ram. "Marik!"<p>

* * *

><p>He feels a wetness running down his neck and over his hand. He is vaguely aware of someone calling his name, and a slight pain in his head. Someone's shaking him, he can't quite tell who, though. Someone suddenly has their arms wrapped around him, and he's slightly afraid his yami returned to strangle him.<p>

"Marik?" A vaguely familiar voice yells in his ear. "Hanzai, what- why- argh!" The voice yells in fury, clutching Marik tighter.

"'K-'kura?" The blond stutters, his sight wavering as he tries to focus on the soft white blur rubbing against his face.

"Marik, I'm taking you to the ER, NOW." He feels arms wrap underneath his legs and behind his back.

"I'm glad I got to hear your voice one last time," Marik whispers, gripping the albino's t-shirt as his vision goes black and he drifts into a calm black abyss.

* * *

><p><em>AN- SO SAD! Anyways, review please, and maybe I'll post 7 and 8 after I post 6. Then it would be over. BTW, I don't think I'll be making another sequel to this. I think it ends pretty happily :) so... REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound._

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_

* * *

><p>"'Kura?" A small voice calls somewhere behind the yami.<p>

Bakura turns to see Ryou, the boy whose body he occupied for many years, standing there with a look of worry on his face in the hospital doorway. "Hello, Ryou," Bakura whispers, his voice and eyes showing his detached from reality he is.

"How's Marik?" The hikari asks, not daring to step any further in the room and just see the blond for himself.

Bakura returns his attention to the sleeping blond, an oxygen mask covering his face and bandages wrapped tightly around his neck. Bakura feels a tear roll down his cheek. "The doctor said we were lucky; Marik just barely missed the spot that would have killed him. But, he is going to have to stay here a little while on s-" Bakura's voice cracks. He can't find the will to say the words the doctor had said to him mere hours ago.

He feels a hand rest lightly on his shoulder but doesn't turn to acknowledge it; he can sense that it's his hikari. "'Kura, he'll be alright. Maybe now he'll remember everything."

'You always were a bloody optimist,' the ex-thief thinks to himself.

"Ryou," His voice is low, and it wavers ever so slightly. "I highly doubt that will happen."

* * *

><p>"What the hell did you do?" Marik yells in frustration at his counterpart. The other blond, whose hair is currently defying gravity as it usual has, just sits there, curled in the fetal position.<p>

"Kind of funny, how the places have been swapped, eh, you little fag?"

"Kind of funny? You almost killed us! Do you know how devastated Bakura would be? Did you ever think maybe it might be nice to let me have a little bit of happiness? Ra, you are so damn selfish!" Marik screams at the yami, fighting the urge to beat the shit out of him. "Get the he'll out of my friggin' soul room! Get out!" He points to the door, his tan face red with fury. "I never want to see you again! Leave!" Tears tickle his eyes, threatening to fall down. He feels his body begin to hake as he loses control, "Just, leave. Please." His voice and chin both quiver in unison as he says the words before collapsing onto his hands and knees and breaking into tears.

Yami Marik just stands up and exits the room, obeying the command of his other half.

* * *

><p>His soul exits the body of the boy, knowing that soon his other half's would do the same. He sees the albino he had fought for so desperately. He sits next to the boy who is connected to Ra only knows how many machines, and has his hands wrapped a heavily bandage tan hand.<p>

If Yami Marik had a heart, it would break.

He exits the room, his soul simply walking through the door. He begins to walk towards the exit of the hospital, until he feels someone gently touch his arm, and odd sensation seeing as he is a spirit. He turns to see the ex-thief king's hikari, staring at him with a look of pure concern.

"Are you okay?" The young boy inquires, his voice thick with concern.

"How can you see me?"

"You're Marik's yami, aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question, creampuff."

The little Brit seems hurt by the nickname, but of course brushes it away. "I don't know how. How could Bakura see Marik when you took over his body?"

"He attached part of his soul to the ring; how else would the little faggot have survived?" Yami Marik replies.

Ryou stares up at the obviously insane spirit for a little while, before deciding to ask him something. "Why do you not have your own body?"

Yami Marik never thought about this; why didn't he? Maybe because Marik and the other's had thought he was stuck in the shadow realm. He wasn't everyone else's favorite yami, either. "Just never got the chance." He shrugs, finding that the only answer he could give the small whitette.

Ryou frowns cutely, and his eyebrows furrow. "Well, that hardly seems fair." He suddenly grabs the spirit's hand, and they both shudder at the contact. "Maybe I can help you solve that issue," The boy gives him a bright smile, and Yami Marik actually think he feels something.

"But, how?" He inquires as 'creampuff' tugs him along.

The more innocent of the two freezes before turning to look up at the other, "I'll find a way; don't you worry, um... Well, what should I call you?"

Yami Marik furrows his eyebrows at this, before an idea hits him. "Marik once lied to all your little friends and said he was named Namu. You can call me that if you wish."

Ryou gives him another smile and Yami Marik- Namu- is sure he felt something. "Okay, Namu," and for some reason, Ryou giggles at this. "Let's go."

And the two walk off, hand in hand. Except, to everyone looking on, they saw a small albino looking boy who had just been talking to thin air practically skipping away.

* * *

><p>Marik sluggishly opens his eyes, and hears the annoying sound of a life support machine. He groans as he rolls over and his eyes lock onto Bakura. He lets his eyes graze over the dozing ex-thief and he smiles, just then noticing that he was holding his hand.<p>

"Kitty," His voice comes out as a hoarse croak and he frowns. But, his frown soon turns upside down as the whitette suddenly jolts into a sitting position.

"Marik?" And in an instant he is choking the life out of the boy, "Don't you ever fucking do that again, you buggering bastard! If you are bloody depressed, tell me! You don't have to try and bloody kill yourself!" He holds on to Marik, never wanting to let the boy out of his grasp.

"That wasn't me you fucking idiot!" Marik yells, but also wraps his arms around his lover. "I thought you would've put two and two together and realized what I meant when I said Yami! But, no!"

The two go silent after this, just holding each other. It's a beautiful, understanding silence. A few tears roll down from Marik's eyes and Bakura wipes them away, seizing the opportunity to caress his lover's face. Lavender eyes once more hold that brilliant twinkle as Bakura leans in and steals the lips that reside on that tan face with his own. As they each pull away a single word escapes through his lips, "Hanzai."

And with that the two just held each other until a nurse came in to check up on the suicidal teen.

* * *

><p>Someone comes in again a little later, bringing Marik and Bakura a tray of 'delicious' hospital food. The two slowly begin to eat, neither having said a word for over an hour now. Marik starts with what he assumes are mashed potatoes, though, he isn't too sure about their origin. Bakura, of course, begins to devour the obviously fake steak.<p>

Bakura is oblivious to his surroundings as he fills his empty belly.

That is, until a hacking noise catches his ear.

He looks up to see Marik choking on his mashed potatoes and he immediately jumps into action, patting Marik fiercely on the back. Until, the hacking becomes laughter.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p><em>AN-AH! Everything is starting to look up for them! And Marik is back to his old joking ways ^^ This is probably one of my better chapters. So, I would LOVE it if you REVIEWED! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Look into my eyes and I see_

_What do I see? Nothing at all_

_Take another look around me_

_What do I see? Nothing at all_

* * *

><p>"Why are you helping me, creampuff?" 'Namu' whispers as the short boy tugs the spirit through the dark.<p>

"Because I don't like to see people sad," Ryou replies. "And besides, I don't think it's your fault your evil. I blame Marik's father."

The taller, more psychotic of the two eyes the boy who is dragging him along. No one ever saw his maniacleness as anything other than his own damn fault. So, how could this boy, who he specifically remembers sending to the shadow realm with his yami, be so kind? "You are really strange, creampuff; I like strange," 'Namu' teased, recieving a giggle from the young Brit.

"Here we are," The boy says after another few minutes of walking. They stood outside of a game shop, one that 'Namu' instantly recognized as the one the pharaoh and his hikari occupied.

"How will they be able to help?" He hisses silently, his grip on Ryou's hand tightening.

"If anyone can help us, Yami and Yugi can," Ryou stated matter-of- factly in his little British accent that made 'Namu's heart attempt to beat out of his currently nonexistent chest. "C'mon now, if we are lucky, they'll still be up."

* * *

><p>"No way."<p>

"But-"

"No."

"Yami, please."

"Not even-"

"Ra damn it all to fucking hell! Would you three stop fucking arguing?" 'Namu' yells, interrupting the bickering. "If he won't do it, Ryou, he won't do it. You tried to help, and I thank you for that. But, if all this is done, I have front row tickets to an eternity in Hell." He turns and begins to make his way through the door, but a hand grasps his own and the two shiver at the contact.

"We'll find some other way, okay?" Ryou says, looking up into the violet eyes of the spirit with his own chocolate brown ones. His eyes show a desperation that 'Namu' had seen in a few other people when he was about to send them to the shadow realm. Was Ryou about to go to the shadow realm!

"Aw..." Yugi whispers, grasping his Yami's hand. He looks up at him with big amethyst eyes, "Yami, look at that."

Yami simply replies with a roll of his own amethyst-tinted crimson eyes as he looks on at how the teen tries to persuade the spirit to stay. He groans, something having snapped his sturdy will. "Fine."

'Namu' turns and looks at the person who had sent him to the shadow realm, then back at 'creampuff'. He stares into the young boys eyes, and lets a ghostly hand drift to his face. "Thanks." He says, mostly directed towards the albino who stood stick still.

"Ok, so we need..."

* * *

><p>"You are an ass, you know that right?" Bakura mumbles to the blond in his arms.<p>

"Yup!" The boy replies in a chipper tone.

The yami rolls his eyes, "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"You could be the bestest boyfriend to me ever, and go down to the cafeteria an get me some cake," Marik replies, shooting Bakura a huge grin.

"Of course, your majesty," Bakura replies, releasing his lover and exiting the room. "And I don't think bestest is a word," He adds, before quickly shutting the door and heading for the cafeteria.

It felt good to have his Marik back.

* * *

><p>Ryou glances at where the recently spirit-turned-human sleeps on a couch in the house part of the Kame Game shop. He returns his attention to where Yugi is standing beside him, and flashes him a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Yugi. And, of course, Yami." He adds as the ancient pharaoh walks up and hugs his hikari from behind.<p>

"I still don't understand why you would want HIM to have a body," Yami says simply, his voice adopting a somewhat arrogant demeanor.

"I didn't like seeing him in pain," Ryou mutters, his gaze returning to where the Egyptian is now stirring from his slumber. He walks over and gives him a cute little smile. "Why, hello there, Namu. Glad to have you finally rejoin the world of the living."

"You are a strange one, Creampuff," 'Namu' mutters, pulling himself into a sitting position. His hand finds its way to his head, and he freezes. "Why the he'll is my hair not standing up?"

Ryou laughs, "I don't know. I kind of like your hair tamed, though.""Well, in that case," 'Namu' begins, pulling Ryou into a surprise hug. The little Brit yelps in his arms, but quickly returns the favor. "Thanks, Ryou."

"Y-you are wlecome," He stutters in reply.

The two stay that way for a second before 'Namu' notices something.

"Creampuff, why am I only wearing boxers?"

* * *

><p><em>AN- HA! More happy fluffiness! You should all be very proud of me ^^ If you are, would you kindly review? Please and Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Where'd you go? Where's your home?_

_How'd you end up all alone?_

_Can you hear me now?_

_There's no light, there's no sound._

_Hard to breathe, when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now? Hear me now_

_Can you hear me? Hear me now_

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

"Marik, I swear to Ra, if you are late-"

"Don't worry, Kitty! Ryou will have me there on time!" Marik replies as the shorter albino ushers him out of his house.

"He better!" Bakura yells back from where he sits in the living room with the other yamis and Seto.

"Calm down, thief king," 'Namu' says, patting the albino on the back. "Creampuff will take good care of him."

Bakura glares daggers at the man, "Don't think you are off the hook."

Yami laughs at the two, while Kaiba just stare on with disinterest. The two they are watching immediately begin bickering about some topic that everyone would forget later. Yami just laughs as it turns into wrestling, while Kaiba decides to intervene. "How do you think Marik would feel if you show up tomorrow with a black eye?" He inquires, pulling the whitette off of the Egyptian he was about to punch in the face.

"He would ask me who won, then proceed to congratulate me, that's how he would feel," Bakura replies, his voice sounding arrogant and sure. Kaiba's only reply is a roll of his blue eyes as he deposits the ex- thief upon the leather couch next to Yami.

"C'mon, Bakura!" Yami says while he pats the man on his back. "We are supposed to be having a bachelor party, right? How would you feel if our hikari's threw a better bachelor party than us?"

"That would be going against the laws of nature," Bakura declares.

"So, let's party!"

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel, Marik?" Ryou asks the next morning as he helps the Egyptian put on his tie.<p>

"Anxious! And we aren't even really having a wedding. We are getting a marriage licensed signed, then partying. Why am I so friggin' anxious?" The blond replies to his fellow hikari, buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Well," Yugi begins, entering the room. "Maybe because you are going to be spending the rest of your life with the person you love, and not as just anyone; as their husband."

"I believe you are- Hey! Not so tight, Ryou!" Marik yells, wriggling out of the ablino's grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marik. I just lost myself in thought," Ryou apologizes, loosening the tie around the Egyptian's neck.

"I hope Yami didn't do anything stupid last night," Yugi mumbles as he absentmindedly puts on his own tie.

"I hope Kaiba was able to keep them all in line," Ryou mumbles.

"I wish I had been there. It can never be a party without Marik Ishtar!" Marik declares, receiving several laughs from his companions.

"Well, then we will soon never be able to party again," Ryou say with a smile.

"Whaddya mea- oh yeah!" The blond says and the other two begin laughing again.

* * *

><p>Marik yelps as someone comes up behind where he waits outside the justice of the peace's office. He turns to slap the person, but stops when he realizes it's Bakura. He smiles and wraps his arms around Bakura's neck.<p>

"You are early, Marik," Bakura states, kissing the Egyptian on the forehead. "Anxious, aren't we?" He says with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," Marik reples with a quick peck to Bakura's lips.

"Are you ready?"

"I've been waiting over 5,000 years for this moment," Bakura says, grabbing his future husband's hand and pulling him to the door.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Yugi yells as a car pulls up to the mansion.<p>

"You are so excited, Aibou," Yami whispers to the hikari in his grasp.

"Of course I am! They are finally married! Why wouldn't I be excited?" Yugi squeals with glee as the two exit the car an come inside to where everyone waits. "They are here!"

"Yami, calm your midget," Kaiba says cooly as he goes up and pats Bakura on the back. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Kaiba," Bakura replies. "For everything."

And with that the partying began. Everyone headed to the backyard where the reception was to take place. Tables were set up with food and, of course, drinks. There was a dance floor set up, too, and the pool was filled with brightly colored floating lanterns.

As soon as they all stepped foot on the dance floor, the DJ began playing the song, 'Back to One.' Tears pricked Marik's eyes as Bakura pulled him into his arm and they began to dance. Everyone stood around and watched until the chorus began to play the second time and others filed onto the dance floor.

"I love you," Bakura whispers to his husband. "I have always loved you, and I always will."

Marik nuzzles his head into the crook of Bakura's neck. "I love you, too, Kitty."

And the two happily dance away all the worries they once had. They could finally be together, with no one between them.

Bakura could once more listen to the joyous laughter of his hanzai, and no one would ever take that from him again.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><em>AN-YEAH HAPPY ENDING!_

_Kevyn: Finally! You write the most depressing fucking stories ever! GOOD JOB XD_

_Me: *jumps* AH! Kevyn, DON'T SCARE ME!_

_Kevyn: *snickers* It's soo much fun, though._

_Me: *glares*_

_Kevyn: You should probably finish one of your other fics now._

_Me: Good idea._

_Kevyn: Thanks for staying with us through this emotional rollercoaster. anyways, if you liked it, please review or even share it with your friends! that's be nice!_


End file.
